The invention relates to a method for molding concrete articles, e.g., shaft rings, shaft necks or the like, with one or more projecting elements, particularly climbing elements, such as a climbing iron, stirrup or the like. In addition, the invention relates to a molding apparatus to accomplish this method.
A known molding apparatus of this type (German Patent No. 3,110,185) has proved very successful. It makes possible an automatic production output, that however is for the purpose of preventing repeated manual operations. An interruption occurs after the end of the working cycle, in which a concrete article is completed and pushed out over the top of the upper edge of the core form with a pusher plate and a lower sleeve by an underground arrangement of the apparatus. Following this the completed concrete article rests on the lower sleeve and is ready for transportation. In addition, a new lower sleeve must be placed on the pusher plate. In addition, insertion of individual projecting elements, particularly climbing elements, is undertaken by hand. By shaft rings with constructed heights of 500 millimeters or by cones, in which only two climbing elements are located, the climbing elements are placed in the core form by hand from above. As a rule, in order to insert the climbing elements, the worker must kneel on the pusher plate. When four climbing elements are to be cemented in, they can be inserted from above only with a great deal of difficulty. By underground machines it is then additionally necessary, that the worker climb into the cavity of the machine by steps and once therein place the climbing elements in the form segment of the core form by hand. These described methods are obviously very laborious. They are also extremely physically strenuous for the worker. These manual working steps also have a very negative on the cycle time. As a result of these manual operations, the length of time of the automatic finishing process varies greatly. Additionally as a result of the above, the automatic process must be interrupted.